Baby Reaser And Facinelli
by Lovable Esme
Summary: Some of the people said that Peter Fancinelli and Elizabeth Reaser are just so cute together! (That's include me.) So now I decided to make this one shot about them... No offends to anybody kay? I don't own them or even their relationship, those all are their business... I just having fun with them
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya guys! Just a little one-shot I wanted to write for fun! Enjoy!**

Elizabeth Reaser and Peter Fancinelli were madly in love after years being 'married' to each other in The Twilight Saga. Peter even divorced Jennie Garth for Elizabeth. His daughters didn't really mind about the divorce, they always loved Elizabeth too. In Peter and Elizabeth's wedding the girls were attended even without Jennie. So from now on Elizabeth changed her name from Miss. Elizabeth Ann Reaser to Mrs. Elizabeth Ann Reaser Fancinelli.

After two months of marriage Elizabeth found out that she was pregnant! The new couple was so excited about Elizabeth's discovery. Peter's daughters Luca, Lola, and Fiona just as excited as the couple were because they would have a half sister or brother soon.

After nine months since Lizzie found out she was pregnant she gave birth to two beautiful children, a girl named Cassandra Izzabelle Fancinelli and a boy named Daniel Jayden Fancinelli.

**So how it is? I loved Peter Fancinelli and Elizabeth Reaser especially Lizzie! Reviews! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody! I'm back with our favorite guys, Elizabeth Reaser and Peter Facinelli! I got a review to make another thing like this and longer so well yeah... Welcome to: A Ride Through Lizzie's Pregnancy! Enjoy and R&R!**

"Oh crap..." Liz muttered to herself,

She sat on the toilet and held her head in her hands. She closed her eyes and sniffled. How could she let this happen? How Peter would react to this?

A knock on the door made Liz jumped, "Liz you there?" Peter called, worried.

"Y-yeah…"

"Can I come in babe?"

Elizabeth instantly opened her eyes in surprise. _What? Come in? You gonna be kidding me! Not this fast! _Liz's thought screamed,

"O-okay…"

Peter opened the door slowly then walked in and closed the door again. "Lizzie you okay honey? You had been here for more than 5 minutes… I thought you passed out…"

Liz shook her head slowly, "I'm okay Peter…"

"Then what's wrong?" Peter asked while he squeezed her shoulders softly,

"It was nothing…"

Peter gave his wife a look, "Mrs. Facinelli, you know you can't lie to me…"

Liz sighed then leaned on her husband's body. "I'm pregnant Peter…" her words barely a whisper.

"Huh? What did you said? I can't hear you…"

"I'm pregnant Peter." Liz repeated louder,

Peter swallowed hard, "P-pregnant? You sure Liz?"

Liz sighed; she knew he would not just buy her words. She took the garbage can and took three sticks from it. He handed the sticks to Peter's hand.

"I'm as sure as these three sticks in your hand…"

Peter gulped as he realized the sticks were pregnancy tests and they were all positive.

"A baby? We're going to have a baby? Lizzie this is great!" Peter exclaimed and kissed Liz passionately.

Liz smiled as they pulled away. "You don't mad, do you?"

"Mad? I'm so happy Lizzie! You silly girl… I have three daughters so I won't mad at you who now carrying our first baby!"

"Thanks Peter… I really wanted children of my own…"

"And now your dream comes true…" Peter said and kissed her tenderly then knelt in front of Elizabeth's still flat stomach. "Thank you for you too baby…" he whispered and kissed Liz's stomach…


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey the fans of Peter Facinelli and Elizabeth Reaser in all over the world! I'm back with our most precious actor and actress! Enjoy and R&R okay? Because if you did I would be a very happy girl and update more!**

"I would be okay Peter…" Elizabeth insisted,

"No Lizzie… You're pregnant; I couldn't let you be too exhausted…" Peter argued,

"I would sleep if I could… I promise Peter. I already signed the contracts, this pregnancy is unscheduled. I can't just ignore my works and characters I should play… Even though I just three months pregnant, nobody would know…"

"Still Liz, it's too dangerous for you. Please darling…"

Elizabeth took her husband's face in her hands; she gazed straight into his eyes. "Peter, I know that I can do this… You need to believe me…" she said softly,

Peter sighed in defeated, "Alright… But promise me you would take care of yourself, don't be too exhausted, and go home earlier if you could, okay?"

Elizabeth smiled, "I promise…"

Elizabeth Reaser Facinelli drove her car; she was on the way to home from the movie set. She couldn't wait to meet her husband, Peter Facinelli. She caressed her belly with one hand, even though it was not very round but she knew a life of her child with Peter was growing there.

Then suddenly a black car drove fast toward hers, she couldn't move her car fast enough so the black car collided with Elizabeth's white car. Her car flipped, over and over. Then it landed on four wheels again. Pain spread through Elizabeth's body, her head on the steering wheel, completely limp. Fresh red blood streamed from her forehead to her neck. Her body pressed against the car horn and made it let out a continuous beep.

"OMG! Call 911!"

"Is that Elizabeth Reaser's car? God! It's Elizabeth Reaser! She's the one who played Esme Cullen in the Twilight movies!"

"Call 911! Hurry! I think she's unconscious!"

People started to crowd the wrecked white car, they were screaming as they saw the limp Elizabeth Reaser inside.

After a while the paramedics came. They pulled Elizabeth out from the car and laid her on the rolling bed. They took her into the Ambulance and drove to the Hospital.

As Peter Facinelli and the other Twilight casts heard about the accident they rushed to the Hospital, ignoring the press and paparazzi that were waiting outside the Hospital for them. Elizabeth was sleeping on the bed in her room in the Hospital with oxygen tube attached to her. The liquid from the IV dripped slowly, the heart machine showed Elizabeth's heartbeat was steady but slower than usual, and bandage covered her forehead.

Peter ran and sat beside Elizabeth's bed, he took her hand in his. "Liz? Lizzie? Do you hear me darling? I'm here now… Please wake up for me…"

Everybody watched Peter and Elizabeth. They wanted to go near her but they knew Peter needed a private time beside her. They walked out and decided to wait outside.

Elizabeth's eyes slowly opened, her brown eyes gazed at Peter's blue eyes. Tears streamed down through her cheeks, "Peter…"

"Shush… I'm here baby…"

The word 'baby' made Elizabeth's mind snapped. "The baby! Peter! What about the baby?!"

"I don't know yet Lizzie… The doctor hasn't told me, I don't even know if he knew… You want me to call him to check both you and our baby?"

Elizabeth frowned and thinking for a while, "I don't know Peter… I want to make sure the baby's condition is fine but… we agreed not to announce my pregnancy just yet because the press would be… you know, crazy about it." she finally said,

Peter nodded, "I know that Liz but still… I wanted to know that our junior is fine…" he said and caressed her belly.

Outside Kristen Stewart, Robert Pattinson, Nikki Reed, Kellan Lutz, Ashley Greene, and Jackson Rathbone sat near Elizabeth's room. They were talking when a doctor approached.

Kristen instantly stood up, "Doctor! Elizabeth is fine, right?"

"Mrs. Facinelli had some cuts on her arms, probably from the broken glass. Concussion on her forehead, probably from when her head hit the steering wheel. A few bruises from the seatbelt. A long gash on the side of her face, head line to chin but it won't be permanent. A broken rib but luckily didn't damage the babies…"

Everybody was confused when they heard the last word 'babies'. "Doctor, I think you're wrong at the last words. What do you mean about 'babies'? Whose babies?" Jackson asked,

"Mr. and Mrs. Facinelli's babies I believe…"

Everybody's face turned red, they didn't understand why Peter and Elizabeth hid the most precious news. They stormed to Elizabeth's room, leaving the confused doctor behind.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT!" everybody shot at Elizabeth,

Elizabeth's face became red in embarrassment. "Uh… Who tell you guys?"

"The doctor of course! Liz I can't believe this! You hid your pregnancy! And the worst is that you're pregnant with twins! God, Lizzie!" Nikki said, annoyed by the fact the couple hid the news.

Peter raised a brow, "What do mean with twins?"

"Well the doctor said Lizzie is pregnant with twins!" Ashley said,

Peter and Elizabeth's jaws dropped. "Twins?! I'm pregnant with twins?!"

"God Liz! We're having TWO babies!" Peter exclaimed,

"You guys don't know?" Kellan asked,

"We haven't done the Ultrasound just yet… We just know that I'm pregnant… And we're so sorry we hid my pregnancy but you guys know how the press would react to this news…" Elizabeth answered,

"Alright… We forgive you Lizzie…" Robert said,

"Awww… Congratulations you guys!" Kristen said,

Peter smiled, "Thanks, Robert, Kristen…" he said warmly and kissed Elizabeth passionately…

"ELIZABETH REASER! ELIZABETH REASER! PETER FACINELLI! PETER FACINELLI!" the press and paparazzi yelled like crazy as they saw the couple walked out from the Hospital.

Peter shielded his wife from being crushed by the crowd. "I'm sorry but we need to go." He said,

"Elizabeth, how are you?! What about the guy who ran to your car?!"

"I said we need to go! Don't bother Elizabeth like that!" Peter shouted and put his wife inside the car.

They drove away from the crowd to their way home.

Elizabeth sighed deeply, "Peter I'm so tired…"

Peter took her hand into his and squeezed it to comfort Elizabeth. "Rest then my dear… The babies need you to sleep…"

Elizabeth nodded; she closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep…

**Well I know the end didn't really close the story well so sorry... But Reviews would make me update faster!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Watch out, a little bit romance here but I won't describe sex... Enjoy and R&R guys! Reviews would make me update faster!**

Elizabeth sat in the kitchen in the house she shared with her husband Peter Facinelli. She groaned as she saw the picture on the magazine cover she was reading. "Peter! Look at this!"

Peter walked toward Elizabeth and bent beside her. "Yes honey?"

"We're on the news…" Elizabeth said as she handed the magazine.

The magazine's cover was the picture of Peter and Elizabeth when they were walking together. Elizabeth's abdomen was circled with red line then there was an arrow pointed to a red bold word 'PREGNANT!' on the end of it.

Peter sighed and caressed Elizabeth's cheek, "We know this news would spread soon or later…" he whispered,

Elizabeth leaned to the chair, "Still… Now I couldn't walk out without those presses asking and questioning me about my pregnancy… I'm surprise they didn't mention anything about me carrying twins…"

"Maybe they didn't know…"

"How about Jennie, your ex-wife? We both know the divorce didn't end well for her…"

Peter gave a peck on Elizabeth's cheek and then moved a strand of hair from her ear. "She won't dare to get near you or our babies, I promise…" he whispered then nuzzled her neck with his nose.

Elizabeth couldn't help but moaned loud enough to made Peter chuckled and softly bit her neck like in Twilight. "Oh Peter… W-we can't… I-I'm pregnant…"

"Don't worry… I wouldn't damage our kids…" Peter whispered sweetly,

"Okay… Can I at least get more comfortable position?"

Peter smiled and led Elizabeth to their room…

**A few months after Elizabeth and Peter saw the news…**

Elizabeth woke up in her husband's embrace. Her head rested on Peter's chest and his arm curled around Elizabeth's body, pulling her closer. Peter's shirt somehow now on Elizabeth's body.

Elizabeth carefully moved Peter's arm and got up. She walked pass the standing mirror and sighed as she saw her reflection on the mirror. Her face was normal but from the neck down she was like a balloon, she was looks like she was going to pop.

"Fat." Elizabeth muttered,

"Who's fat?" Peter asked and made Elizabeth jumped.

"Me." She answered, "You shock me!"

"Sorry mama…" Peter teased, "But you're not fat…" he continued.

"I'm fat Peter… Don't lie to me or to yourself…"

"Alright, you're fat. But you always seem beautiful for me…"

Elizabeth giggled and tiptoed so that her lips could meet Peter's. They shared a passionate before suddenly Elizabeth gasped and pulled away.

"What's wrong Liz?"

Elizabeth bit her lower lip and clutched her round belly. "I'm okay…" she breathed after a while.

"Liz, come on girl what's wrong with you?"

"It was nothing…" but right after she said that, Elizabeth moaned.

Peter held Elizabeth's shoulders, "Honey, what it is?"

Just then the floor under them was damped. Both of them looked down and Elizabeth's face became pale. "Peter…"

Peter's eyes met Elizabeth's. "I think my water just broke…"

**Review please so that you would read more!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Just then the floor under them was damped. Both of them looked down and Elizabeth's face became pale. "Peter…"_

_Peter's eyes met Elizabeth's. "I think my water just broke…"_

* * *

Elizabeth screamed loudly in the car while Peter tried to concentrate to drive the car safely but fast enough.

"GOD PETER! CAN YOU DROVE FASTER?!" Elizabeth screamed,

"I can't drive faster without risking our lives Liz!"

"OH GOD! PETER!"

"I'm here baby, I'm here… Just remember what we have learned. Breathe… Come on Liz, in and out…"

Elizabeth was panting but then tried to steady her own breath. "Peter, is it me or the air was so hot?!"

"You're in labor Lizzie… Don't worry, we almost there…"

"Thank god." Elizabeth said through gritted teeth…

**A little idea from Grey Anatomy, Ava and Alex in birth scene.**

"Peter… What if I can't do this?"

"Hey I know you can Liz… You would be a great mother for our twins…" Peter said while he caressed Elizabeth's hair.

"Oh your kids are beautiful Liz…" the doctor said,

"They are?" Elizabeth asked,

"I got the boy one…" another doctor said and pulled the baby boy out from his mother's womb.

"Get him a blanket and warm him."

"Peter…" Elizabeth whispered, "Do you see…?"

"Yes Lizzie I see our son… He's fine…" Peter assured,

"Alright time for the girl here to get out…" the first doctor said,

The second doctor nodded and took the baby girl out. "That's it sweetie…"

"Liz she's so beautiful… They both are beautiful like you…" Peter informed,

Elizabeth laughed weakly, "But of course the boy is handsome like you…"

Peter smiled and kissed Elizabeth's lips tenderly. "Thank you for giving me two wonderful children…" he whispered against her lips…

**How is it? Peter and Lizzie now had two little additions in their lives! Reviews would make me write again!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Time to have a visit from our cousins! **

Mia Maestro (Carmen), Christian Camargo (Eleazar), Maggie Grace (Irina), MyAnna Buring (Tanya), Casey LaBow (Kate), and Lee Pace (Garrett) rushed to the Hospital. They were The Twilight casts who can come to the Hospital that time because the other still have some other movies to play.

"Where's Mrs. Facinelli's room?" Christian asked quickly,

"To the hall, turn right, room number 302." The nurse answered,

"Thank you." MyAnna nodded before they all half running to the hall.

Maggie knocked on the room 302 door. The door opened after a few seconds and revealed the smiling Peter. "Hey guys! Come in…" he greeted,

The group walked in, as they saw Elizabeth cradled two bundles in her arms they smiled in awe. Elizabeth looked up from her babies and smiled, "Hey guys…" she greeted weakly, probably from the effect of the morphine.

Mia walked and stood beside the bed so that she could see the babies. The infants were really adorable. The baby girl in the pink bundle has dark brown hair like Elizabeth's, blue eyes like Peter's, fair skin tone and rosy cheeks. The baby boy in the blue bundle has brown hair like Peter's, also the blue eyes, and fair skin tone but a little bit darker than his sister's.

"They're beautiful… Adorable and perfect…" Mia said in awe,

Elizabeth laughed weakly, "Yes they are… Thank you Mia," she turned to the other, "Thanks for everyone here, you all visit me and my kids are so sweet…"

"Hey it was okay Liz… We really excited when you were pregnant and can't wait to see your children here…" Casey said,

"So how you gonna call them?" Lee asked while he walked closer to see the babies.

"Well… Say hello to Daniel Jayden Facinelli and Cassandra Izzabelle Facinelli…" Elizabeth said,

"Awww… Those are very cute names…" Maggie said,

"So where's your daughters Peter? Luca, Lola, and Fiona?" Christian asked,

Elizabeth and Peter exchanged looks, Peter decided to speak. "Their mother took them… She claimed that it was her turn… But let's not talking about that, shall we? I don't want to ruin this happy moment…"

Christian nodded, he also didn't want to ruin the couple's happy moment with their newborns.

"So uh… when you can go home?" MyAnna broke the awkward moment.

"The doctor said I must stay here until the surgical wound on my abdomen heals, and it takes days and maybe weeks!" Elizabeth said the last words in sarcastic tone.

Everyone laughed, "Don't worry Liz; we will wait for you…" Lee said,

"And the worst is I'm fat! It will be hard working to loss all this extra weight of mine!" Elizabeth said with a groan,

Casey chuckled, "But don't worry, you would become normal again… Especially since you're going to breastfeeding two newborns, I heard newborns can make you up all night without proper sleep, and it happen to both daddy and mommy…"

Everyone laughed again imagining Elizabeth and Peter; both not enough sleeping and stress out. Elizabeth joined eventually, also having the same image as the other…

**Love it, hate it, both? Have some addings? Go reviews!**


End file.
